A Letter To The Administration
by ShAuNwHiTeLuVeR45
Summary: Elysabetta Constance has always been the ugly duckling, and she doubts that anyone will ever see past that. She writes letters to Nick Jonas, and sends them, knowing that he doesn't read them. But that doesn't stop her. NickOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Elysabetta Constance has always been the ugly duckling, and she doubts that anyone will ever see past that. She writes letters to Nick Jonas, and sends them, knowing that he doesn't read them. But that doesn't stop her.

**Chapter One: A Loss of a beloved Metro card**

_Dear Nick Jonas,_

_Today was a day of mourning. Why you may ask? I lost –brace you- my metro card. But not just ANY metro card. My SCHOOL metro card. You probably see no great loss. But did you know that it costs around 31.50 including the weekends? And that's __not__ including my afterschool activities. I don't know what I'm going to do. Have you ever lost something like that? Where you need it, but if you don't get it, you'll be in __a lot__ of trouble. Like…a lot. I dunno._

_You're devoted fan,_

_Elysabetta Constance_

Elysabetta put the letter into an envelope and shut it. But not before cutting her finger on the envelope.

"Shit." She muttered, sucking on the open wound. She picked up her school bag and put the envelope inside. She looked in the mirror and sighed, feeling her stomach twist. She had wide hips, and a larger stomach than most teens. Her hair was short and curly, and she had blue eyes; her skin was a light tan color. But you couldn't see much of her face because it was covered in acne and freckles. She looked down at her clothes- a pair of jeans and a giant black sweatshirt with white words that said,

'_If all the world's a stage, I want better lighting!'_

She went down the stairs to her mom, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left without another word. She walked to the train, stopping only to put her letter to Nick in the mailbox. She bought a metro card and took the train four stops to her school, Connelly Hanson High.

**Ok, short first chapter, but they'll get longer! PLEASE LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

***Shaunwhiteluver45**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Elysabetta Constance has always been the ugly duckling, and she doubts that anyone will ever see past that. She writes letters to Nick Jonas, and sends them, knowing that he doesn't read them. But that doesn't stop her.

**Chapter Two: The Sad Facts**

"Hey! Hey Lys!" came an excited call to her right. Elysabetta turned to see her friend, Rita Callistos. Rita was greek-hispanic, and very much like Elysabetta, she was larger than the average teen. As Rita began chatting about her little brother, David, almost killing their cat, Elysabetta allowed her mind to wander. Normally she would be paying the utmost attention to Rita's story, but today she was less focused on her best friend and more on how socially screwed her school actually was.

It was easily divided by race, and then beyond that by popularity standings. She and Rita somehow didn't fit in with anyone …but each other. That's when one of the popular boys, Zeke Carter, caught her looking at him. She blushed a deep crimson before tuning back into Rita's quick chatter.

"-And then I opened the fridge and WHISKERS WAS IN THERE!" Rita exclaimed. Elysabetta laughed.

"Of course he was."

"And I was like, 'David, you can't put Whiskers there! He'll become a cat-sickle!'" Elysabetta rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were."

"I'll see you in History."

"Okay." The two of them went to their respective classes. Elysabetta had English first. The teacher, Mrs. Zuckerman, told them that they were supposed to pair up with someone they don't usually talk to and do a report on who the other person is. Elysabetta didn't know how, but she ended up with Tyler Carter, Zeke Carter's brother.

"So ummm when should we meet to do this?" Tyler asked.

"Well, it seems to be something of an interview so…Gee I dunno, how about Starbucks."

Tyler nodded. "Sounds good. Wanna go today?"

"I have work." Elysabetta said, frowning.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Eh…how about five?" Tyler suggested. Elysabetta nodded.

"Sounds good." The bell rang on Elysabetta stood, collecting her things.

"See you." Tyler said as they left the classroom.

"Bye." She said, turning to see Rita.

"Were you just talking to _Tyler Carter?"_ she asked in surprise.

"Yea, we have a project together. C'mon let's get to History." The two walked down the hall to their History class, where their teacher, Mr. Riley was standing at the door greeting students. Elysabetta gave him a little wave and he smiled back.

She sat at her desk and barely listened as Mr. Riley droned on and on about George Washington.

_Dear Nick Jonas,_

_Have you ever been somewhere that's so split, it's frightening? Well, if you haven't you should come to my school. It's ridiculous. When you walk through the halls, it's like walking through…well, I don't know what it's like walking through. But it's not at all pleasant. But I guess it's just a sad fact. _

_Your devoted fan, _

_Elysabetta_


End file.
